1. Field
Example embodiments provide a graphene electronic device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a two-dimensional planar structure of carbon atoms that are arranged in a honeycomb. Because the graphene is relatively thin, and has desirable thermal and electric conductivity, and relatively high physical and chemical stability, the graphene may be applied to semiconductor devices.
A graphene layer may be deposited in various ways. Although a small-area graphene layer may be deposited by a stripping method using a graphite crystal, a large-area graphene layer may be deposited with the help of a catalyst layer, which may make the deposition process complicated.